Birthday
by Disneyfanfiction17
Summary: After a horrible month of fever, headaches and arguments Regina is surprised by her family with a sweet birthday gifts but happens when Regina has a special surprise up her sleeves too.


**So here is a little short story of Regina's birthday and celebrating it with Sidney and their little family, All characters Belong to ABC once upon time expect Regina's daughters.**

* * *

Regina had awaken to the sun rays peeking through the curtains and the coldness of her empty bedside. Slowly opening her eyes Regina quietly signed to herself. Today was going to be an interesting day. Pulling herself from her thoughts Regina got herself ready for a normal day at work until a knock came from the bedroom door which was then followed by ten more. Quickly putting on her dressing gown Regina went to answer the door until she heard two small voices on the other side.

"Mummy are you awake? You have to wake up because it's your Birthday!"

"Yeah Its your Birthday!"

Softly laughing to herself, Regina loved how excited her two daughters were for her birthday. Normally Regina didn't make so much fuss about her birthday and before she even had Henry she didn't really celebrate it as it brought back unhappy memories. Swiftly opening the door with a huge smile on her face Regina was greeted by two young girls who rushed into her for a hug. Returning the warm hug Regina couldn't believe how big her daughters were getting. Amelia was eight years old and was getting really tall. Her youngest daughter Malika, which her and Sidney had plan together this time was three years old and was Regina's little mini self.

"Mummy we got a morning gift for you but you have be in bed first." Amelia said as she softly pulled Regina back to her bed.

"But you told be I had to be up and awake."Regina said as she got back into bed again but this time she was joined by her little girls.

"Yes but you have sit in bed and wait for your surprise." Amelia said as cuddled closer to Regina. Smiling at her daughter's answer Regina began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs as the bedroom door was left open. It wasn't long before Sidney and Henry entered the room with a tray of breakfast and gifts which were wrapped in purple paper. Seeing this almost made Regina burst into happy tears but quickly taking control of her emotions Regina smiled and placed a kiss Sidney's forehead as he placed the tray of hot food on her lap. " Thank you so much for breakfast."

"Your welcome Mum." Henry said as he placed the purple wrapped gifts on the bottom of the bed. This year was going to be Henry's last year at home as he was going to start University soon. Regina couldn't believe how the years were flying by and now that her little prince was no longer little anymore scared her a little. Henry had started working for Gold a couple of years ago and with Emma at the sheriff station on the weekend, so he wasn't really at home much but Regina knew once he went to University everything would be different. Pulling herself from her thoughts of the nearing future Regina began to tuck into her Birthday breakfast as the girls talked her ears off.

"Come on girls you still have school today, go get ready and leave mummy finish the rest of her breakfast." Sidney had Return to the bedroom as the morning was getting late. Quickly ushering the girls out of the bedroom, Sidney and Regina were finally left alone. For a month Regina hadn't been feeling well and had gotten a horrible fever which worried Sidney a lot especially when her magic wouldn't do the trick. However for the both of them this lead to many arguments about seeing a doctor and Sidney being over-protecting. Furthermore, Regina and Sidney hadn't really seen eye to eye on things lately.

"How was breakfast I wasn't sure if you wanted to go to Granny's or stay home but the girls really wanted to make you breakfast." Sidney said with anxiously. " I really hate arguing with you and I especially hate it when we don't talk so I just wanted to say sorry for being overbearing." Regina placed her finished Breakfast aside on the bed and quickly pulled Sidney in a warm embrace. Responding to the warm embrace Sidney placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and after a couple of moments he placed a kiss on her lips too after they had pulled apart.

" I forgive you Sidney but I too have to say I'm sorry. I know you just wanted to help." Regina said as she gently caress the right side of his cheek. " I love you". Looking deep into his brown eyes, enjoying his loving company, Sidney too replied to her with a " love you too and Happy birthday." Checking the time Regina quickly gasped as the it was getting late for work but before Regina could panic Sidney pulled her back into the warm Embrace on the bed. " Don't worry I called your assistant and your still on sick leave until next week." Sightly surprise that she didn't have work today Regina began to relax again. Maybe today this birthday would be a good one to remember.

* * *

As the day continued Regina and Sidney spend the morning and early Afternoon with each other as a loving wife and Husband, enjoying the quiet mansion as the girls were in school and Henry was at work. However as the evening came around and the whole family had finished their dinner Sidney begin to light the red Velvet cake as the children began to sing the birthday notes.

Regina couldn't help but smile as Sidney brought out the cake. "Mummy blow the candles!" Malika said as she sat on Regina's lap. " But don't forget to make a wish." Amelia reminded her. However Regina couldn't think of anything that she wanted. She already had a prefect birthday. She hated parties but today was lay back and more personal with just her family. I guess I could wish for everything to continue to be happy, she thought. Liking that wish Regina closed her eyes and blow out her candles, making everyone cheer.

"Now for the presents."Malika said with excitement as she rushed to living room for the purple presents. As everyone took a seat on the couch Regina began picking the presents to open.

" Hey Mum can you open mine first please." Henry said as he sat with Amelia on his lap. Searching for the present from her little prince Regina finally found it. It was rectangle slightly heavy but carefully wrapped. Opening the gift Regina couldn't help but gasp and laugh as love overwhelmed her. The gift was a picture of Henry in a sailor suit when he was five on Storybrooke beach smiling happily at the camera in a beautiful picture frame and another picture of Baby Henry and Regina in her office. "Oh Henry these pictures bring back so much memories."

"I hoped so because I wanted you to be too sad when I leave for University. Yes I know I don't go until end of this year but I really thought these would be great birthday presents."

" Aww Thank you Henry I love them." As Regina continued to open the present from her children couldn't help but feel love. Malika had made her a mummy and daughter bracelets and Amelia had gotten her a new bag which Sidney had let her pick out. Sidney too had gotten jewellery. A beautiful peal necklace with matching eye-rings. As opening the gift came to an end Sidney checked the time as it was coming to Amelia and Malika's bedtime. However Sidney noticed that Regina wasn't looking too good. Regina on the other hand quickly made her way to bathroom which concerned Sidney and Everyone else. When Regina returned moments later she was greeted by worrying eyes.

" Mum are you okay? " Henry said " Are you still feeling sick from your fever?" Sidney said he placed a hand on her forehead.

Softly smiling Regina pulled Sidney's hand away from her head. " Trust me I'm Fine but I do have a big surprise I need to share with you all."

"What is it mummy?!" Amelia said anxiously. Not sure how to say it Regina took a deep breath and held Sidney's hand tightly. Looking back into his eyes Regina placed his hand on her stomach and looked back to her children.

"I'm Pregnant."

Closing her eyes Regina was unsure of the reaction from her family. However Regina felt multiple arms begin to engulf her into a hug. Opening her eyes she was surround by her family as they all embraced her. " So you all are okay with this?" As everyone released her, it relived the excitement on their faces. Henry was smiling ear to ear, the girls where jumping in joy (after someone explain what pregnant was to Malika) but Sidney was over joyed.

" I think everyone is happy with the news."

 **Please comment on what you thought:-)**


End file.
